Voltar a amar
by Violet-Tomoyo
Summary: (UA) Shaoran sempre amou Sakura e pensava que ela era feliz com ele. Mas quando a encontra com o seu melhor amigo, sente-se traído e decide voltar a Hong Kong. Poderá alguém ensiná-lo a amar de novo e fazê-lo mudar de ideias?


**_N/A: _**Antes de começar o fanfic gostava só de dizer umas palavras a todos aqueles que vão ler. É que este fanfic não é normal...o casal a ser utilizado é muito, muito especial e foi escolhido a pedido de uma amiga. Mas espero que vos agrade ^-^! **__**

****

**_Voltar a amar_**

_*~*~*~*****_

_"Para amarte necesito una razón_

_y es difícil creer que no exista_

_una más que este amor" _

_*~*~*~*****_

Shaoran Li passeava pelas animadas ruas de Tokyo, lançando um olhar interessado para todas as vitrines de lojas por onde passava. Talvez por ser o dia dos namorados, a cidade parecia mais confusa do que o habitual e por toda a parte se viam "parzinhos" de mãos dadas ou abraçados. Suspirou e intimamente pensou o que estaria Sakura a fazer naquele momento...de certeza que não o esperava para o jantar!

Desde que tinha regressado ao Japão, Shaoran Li empenhava-se bastante no seu emprego e sabia que faltava muito pouco para que fosse ele o gerente dos negócios da família Li. Mas para que isso acontecesse, teria que se casar com Sakura...e tinha que aproveitar este dia para lhe fazer o típico pedido de casamento. Mal podia esperar para vê-la! Ansiava por tê-la nos seus braços e confessar-lhe uma vez mais os seus sentimentos...e como ela não o esperava naquela noite (ele dissera-lhe que se iria atrasar na empresa), tudo seria ainda melhor...

Subiu rapidamente a escada a do prédio e parou dois segundos em frente á porta do apartamento em que ela morava. Felizmente que Sakura lhe havia dado a chave do apartamento...assim, poderia entrar sem que ela o visse e fazer-lhe uma agradável surpresa. Abriu a porta em silêncio absoluto e entrou no apartamento, que estava completamente iluminado. Caminhou até á sala com um sorriso nos lábios, pensando no quanto Sakura ficaria feliz em vê-lo...mas depressa o sorriso lhe desapareceu, tão depressa como tinha aparecido. 

Sakura estava na sala com Eriol, dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado nos lábios, enquanto que lhe acariciava o cabelo azul meia noite. Não podia acreditar no que estava a ver! Não queria sequer olhar...estaria ela estar a traí-lo com o Eriol?  

Pegou numa estatueta em cima de um móvel e atirou-a ao chão, surpreendendo os dois amantes que o olharam, aterrados. 

Sakura sorriu para descontrair e aproximou-se, tentando proceder como se tudo aquilo fosse muito normal: 

- Olá, Shaoran! Não estava á tua espera...pensava que hoje não vinhas. O Eriol veio visitar-me e nós...

- Não digas nada, Sakura...-murmurou, olhando fixamente para Eriol - Eu só gostaria de poder matar-vos aos dois agora mesmo...

- Por favor, Shaoran, sê compreensivo. - pediu o homem de óculos e olhos azuis, sereno como sempre - Ah...é que tudo isto aconteceu por acaso...

- Ai, sim? Mas eu não acho normal chegar a casa e encontrar a minha namorada aos beijos com o meu melhor amigo! Como...como puderam fazer-me isto? - gritou. 

- Tem calma, Shaoran, por favor! 

- Calma? Eu já te vou mostrar o que é calma, seu palhaço...- disse, aproximando-se de Eriol e socando-lhe a cara com todas as suas forças - Nem posso acreditar que tiveste a coragem para fazer isto! Como foi possível? Traíste a minha confiança! Seu idiota...

Eriol afastou-se do (ex)-amigo, sentindo o sangue quente escorrer-lhe pelas bochechas e os óculos partidos a cair no chão...Sakura aproximou-se com um lenço fino e limpou-lhe a face, o que aumentou ainda mais a fúria de Shaoran. 

- Eu vou-me embora do Japão...hoje mesmo! E quanto a vocês os dois - Li apontou com o indicador para Sakura e Eriol - podem esquecer-se de que eu existo, percebem? 

E saiu do apartamento de Sakura, fechando a porta com um pontapé estrondoso.

  *~*~*~*

_" ...Mis días sin ti,_

_Mis días sin ti no tienen noches_

_y si alguna aparece_

_es inútil dormir..." _

_*~*~*~*_

Shaoran começava a desesperar-se...não tinha nenhuma ideia para onde ir e apenas desejava poder desaparecer para sempre. Não podia acreditar que Sakura o tinha traído...não queria sequer pensar mais na cena a que assistira á momentos. 

Com um gesto decidido, entrou num bar qualquer e sentou-se num canto escuro a admirar o mar que podia ver através da janela. Não queria voltar mais a pensar _nela_...pois sabia que se o fizesse, iria odiá-la com todas as suas forças. Afinal, do amor ao ódio havia apenas um passo...e Shaoran interrogava-se de como alguma vez pudera amar Sakura. Ela, que sempre lhe parecera bela e pura transformara-se em "nada" para ele. Naquele momento, só desejava esquecê-la...e esquecer tudo o que estava relacionado com ela, com os seus belos olhos da cor das esmeraldas e com os seus cabelos castanhos. E sentia-se derrotado, como se não conseguisse voltar a amar novamente. 

- Deseja alguma coisa, senhor? - perguntou uma moça baixa e morena, decerto uma empregada do bar. 

- Não, obrigada. 

A moça retirou-se e ele continuou ali sentado, a admirar o mar...a pensar naquilo que tinha de fazer - sair imediatamente do Japão - e naquilo que não deveria fazer - "matar" o patife do Eriol. As horas foram passando lentamente, enquanto ele recordava os melhores momentos que passara com Sakura e tudo o que tinham feito juntos. Mas porque é que não conseguia deixar de pensar nela? Porquê? Porquê?

- Desculpe perguntar novamente...mas não quer tomar alguma coisa? - perguntou a mesma moça baixa e morena.

- Não, não quero. Obrigada na mesma. 

A moça seguiu o seu caminho e arrumou algumas mesas e cadeiras do bar. Depois, dirigiu-se ao balcão do bar, onde estava apenas uma das suas colegas de trabalho. 

- Nada a fazer - disse - ele não quer nada! Que estranho, nunca tinha acontecido o bar ficar aberto até tão tarde...e o mais irritante é que o único cliente ainda não quis comer nem beber nada! O que faço, Tomoyo? Vou chegar atrasada ao meu encontro com o Katsuo!

Tomoyo Daidouji, a outra empregada do bar, encolheu os ombros e piscou o olho á amiga.

- Vai-te embora, Miho. Eu fico aqui! Se acontecer alguma coisa, amanhã falo contigo. 

- Uhm...não sei. Aquele homem tem um ar estranho...apesar de ser bonito, ele parece ser meio louco...é um sonhador, de certeza. Prometes que tens cuidado com ele? 

- Fica descansada, ele não irá fazer-me mal. Até amanhã, Miho. Diverte-te!

- Até amanhã, Tomoyo! E muito obrigada por tudo! - despediu-se a outra, tirando o avental e saindo em seguida, fazendo um aceno com a mão. 

Tomoyo acenou também com a mão e passou um olhar pelo bar. No local onde se encontrava, não podia ver o cliente de que Miho lhe falara, mas supunha que fosse o género de homem que acabaria por se ir embora daí a alguns minutos. Bem...por ela não havia problemas. Gostava de trabalhar no bar e de servir os clientes. E também gostava de olhar pela janela e ver o mar que se parecia estender até ao infinito. 

Uma hora mais passou e ela começou a ficar impaciente. Por que é que o tal cliente não se ia embora? Tinha de fazer alguma coisa...finalmente, resolveu ir até á mesa do tal homem e dizer que eram horas de fechar. Embora fosse uma desculpa estúpida, daria resultado de certeza.  

- Desculpe, senhor...está na hora de fechar o bar, e...Li? - perguntou, surpresa.

Shaoran Li desviou o olhar até á empregada do bar na sua frente...era uma moça bonita, do tipo angelical, com cabelos negros compridos a emoldurarem-lhe o rosto e enormes olhos violetas...sabia que a conhecia! Por fim, recordou-se: a moça fora a melhor amiga de Sakura...mas já fazia um ano que ele não a via.

- Dai...Daidouji? 

- Oh, meu Deus! És mesmo tu! - exclamou ela, sentando-se na cadeira perto dele - Mas...passa-se alguma coisa? - perguntou, preocupada. 

Shaoran sorriu e olhou-a bem nos olhos. Tomoyo Daidouji sempre fora observadora...e bonita, muito bonita. Mas só agora ele se tinha apercebido disso. 

- Sim...aconteceu algo muito grave. Vou regressar ao Japão em breve...e tentava apenas esquecer o motivo que me vai levar a fazê-lo. 

Tomoyo pousou a sua mão delicada sobre a dele, que tremia ligeiramente. E ambos se limitaram a olhar pela janela, sem terem pressa para fazer revelações ou segredar palavras que nem eles próprios compreendiam... 

*~*~*~*

_"...Y se en tus ojos las lagrimas corran_

_Y tus manos se tornen frias_

_Piensa que estoy yo contigo_

_Y que cuentas conmigo..."_

_*~*~*~*_

  - Ela traíu-me, Tomoyo. - revelou finalmente Shaoran, batendo com o punho na mesa - Mas porquê...porquê? Já não consigo entender nada...sempre pensei que ela era feliz comigo...mas agora...- as palavras faltaram-lhe e ele limitou-se a suspirar. 

Tomoyo manteve-se silenciosa por alguns momentos...mas sabia que lhe tinha de dizer aquilo...

- Li...eu já sabia de tudo.

Shaoran quase caíu da cadeira com a revelação que acabara de ouvir. 

- O quê? Mas como podias saber? Tu... 

- É verdade. Desde há um ano que eu sabia que a Sakura te traía com o Eriol. Mas não queria magoar-te...percebi que se te contasse o que sabia, ficarias completamente "destroçado". Então, resolvi afastar-me de Sakura...de ti...e do Eriol. Eu não queria interferir nas vossas vidas! 

- Mas porque é que a Sakura me fez isto? Porquê? Ela parecia sempre tão feliz...

- Ela era feliz contigo, Shaoran - interrompeu Tomoyo - Apenas pensou que com o Eriol seria ainda mais feliz...esta é a verdade. 

- Gostaria tanto de poder recomeçar tudo de novo...depositei toda a minha confiança, todo o meu amor em Sakura. E agora, sinto que nunca poderei voltar a amar. - confessou o homem de cabelos castanhos, suspirando. 

Shaoran permaneceu alguns momentos de olhos fechados, reflectindo em tudo o que se passara e apreciando o silêncio do bar. Depois, retirou lentamente um objecto do bolso...era um ursinho de peluche, igual aquele que há uns anos ele tinha oferecido a Sakura. Atirou-o com repulsa para cima da mesa.

- Este foi o primeiro presente que ofereci a Sakura - murmurou - e representava todo o meu amor por ela. Mas agora...não serve absolutamente para nada. 

Sorriu tenazmente e saiu apressadamente do bar sem se despedir.

Tomoyo olhou mais uma vez o bonito ursinho de peluche em cima da mesa. Acabara de ter uma ideia...

" Talvez..." - e tornando o seu olhar mais doce do que nunca, pegou no ursinho e apertou-o contra o peito. 

_*~*~*~*_

_"Dime acaso a donde vas_

_Ahora que no estoy_

_Dime acaso a donde voy_

_Ahora que no estas"_

_*~*~*~*_

 Shaoran Li estava no aeroporto, á espera do vôo para Hong Kong. O sol incidia sob os seus cabelos castanhos e queimava-lhe a pele morena, mas ele nem ao menos se movia. Sentia-se bem no calor daquela manhã que seria a sua última no Japão. 

" Que irónico...quase me relembra aquela manhã de á 10 anos, em que também ia partir para Hong Kong e a Sakura me veio entregar o ursinho de peluche. Mas desta vez, não haverá nenhuma Sakura em cena..." - pensou.

 Faltava muito pouco tempo para que o avião estivesse pronto para partir. Shaoran ergueu completamente o rosto contra a luz do Sol. Sentia-se bem...e _iluminado. _

Não sabia o que faria quando chegasse a Hong Kong...mas de certeza que a mãe se iria zangar por ele ter terminado tudo com Sakura. Yelan era sempre severa e adorava Sakura, pois achava-a encantadora. É certo que ele também já achara Sakura encantadora...mas agora, já não sentia nada por ela e via-a como uma mulher que abusara da sua confiança.

Nada o prendia ao Japão...o seu futuro parecia estar só em Hong Kong. Sakura e Eriol seriam apenas partes do seu passado que tentaria esquecer a todo o custo. Apenas Tomoyo...sim, ele sempre iria recordar Tomoyo. Só agora, nas vésperas da sua partida, percebia como ela fora importante e fizera parte da sua vida...e lamentava não se ter despedido dela, que sempre fora tão amável e compreensiva para ele. E também...

- Shaoran! Shaoran! 

Surpreso, pôs a mão em pala sob os olhos para se proteger da luz e olhou na direcção da voz. 

Era Tomoyo quem o chamava. Caminhava lentamente na sua direcção, com Sol a doirar-lhe os cabelos negros e um sorriso doce nos lábios. 

- Shaoran! Eu gostava de me despedir...e dizer obrigada por tudo. 

- Obrigada?... 

- Eu apenas gostava de te agradecer por existires...pois sem ti eu não saberia viver. Eu...eu realmente preciso de ti...

Não podia acreditar no que estava a ouvir...seria aquilo uma declaração de amor? Depois de Sakura, sentia que era tão difícil voltar a amar...mas uma parte do seu coração sempre tinha pertencido a Tomoyo. 

- Espera um pouco...- pediu a jovem de olhos violetas, enquanto remexia na malinha de mão - Oh! Aqui está...

Tomoyo segurava na mão um ursinho de peluche...o _seu ursinho de peluche. Entregou-lho com as faces levemente coradas...Shaoran desejava dizer qualquer coisa, mas os seus lábios recusavam-se a abrir-se..._

- " Passageiros para o vôo de Hong Kong, é favor apresentarem-se no cais de embarque número 14" 

Ambos continuaram em silêncio absoluto, com os olhos fixos um no outro. Por fim, Tomoyo conseguiu sussurrar, enquanto olhava directamente no chão :

- É melhor ires...não quero atrasar-te. A-Adeus.  

E virou-se de costas, começando a afastar-se dele.

Shaoran mantinha-se quieto, os olhos brilhando vivamente...Por fim, tomou uma decisão e correu atrás dela. 

- Eh! Tomoyo, espera! 

Tinha chegado junto dela e podia agora admirar a beleza daqueles puros olhos violeta. Agora, tinha a certeza de que a amava! 

- Vais chegar atrasado ao avião, Shaoran...- murmurou ela novamente. 

Ele abanou a cabeça e fez o esboço de um sorriso. 

- Decidi não regressar a Hong Kong...

Pegou na delicada mão dela e entregou-lhe o ursinho de peluche. 

- O que significa? - perguntou Tomoyo, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. 

- Significa que finalmente descobri o que é realmente o amor...

Os olhares de ambos cruzaram-se rapidamente, enquanto Shaoran se inclinava para ela, com as faces ruborizadas de emoção. E foi então que se beijaram...as suas mentes pareciam estar bloqueadas e o tempo parecia ter parado. Não conseguiam pensar...mas os dois sabiam que aquele era sem dúvidas um dos melhores momentos das suas vidas.  

Finalmente se separaram. Depois, Tomoyo sorriu para ele, sentido-se cheia de novas energias e atreveu-se a um pequeno comentário...

- Parece que o vôo para Hong Kong acaba de partir. Tens a certeza de que queres ficar no Japão?

Shaoran observou novamente Tomoyo, querendo memorizar para sempre a belíssima cor dos seus olhos, o perfumado cheiro dos seus compridos cabelos e o maravilhoso tom de suas bochechas. Por fim, resolveu responder á pergunta que ela lhe fizera: 

- Sim, eu quero ficar no Japão...contigo. Porque agora tenho a certeza de que voltar a amar é possível. 

E quando o Sol brilhava com mais força no céu claro, os dois voltaram a beijar-se, enquanto que por detrás deles um avião descolava com rumo a Hong Kong.

****

****

**FIM**

****

***~*~*~***

_Não acredito! Ainda não consigo acreditar que escrevi um fanfic T+S...enfim, o que interessa é que adorei a expriência. _

_Bem, só espero que tenham gostado de ler...críticas, comentários ou sugestões serão sempre muito bem vindas. Ah e por favor...não me matem por o Shaoran não ter ficado com a Sakura ^-^. _

_Todas as partes do fanfic que estão em itálico fazem parte de músicas da cantora Shakira. A primeira pertence a " Antologia", a segunda a "Moscas en la casa", a terceira a " Cuentas Conmigo" e a última á canção "Que vuelvas". Como não encontrei nenhuma música que se adaptasse especialmente á história que escrevi, resolvi simplesmente pôr partes de músicas diferentes. _

_Este fanfic está especialmente dedicado a Sara, que me pediu especialmente que fizesse um T+S...espero que tenha sido do teu agrado, amiga! _

_Bem, acho que é só. Se quiserem fazer uma (aspirante) a escritora feliz, deixem um review pois eles animam imenso a continuar a escrever!!! _

_Beijos,_

_Violet-Tomoyo  _


End file.
